


Regret

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Who Killed Markiplier Stories [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Damien and Y/N are mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: How did the Colonel feel, spending the whole night watching a corpse... before it reanimated before his eyes?
Series: Who Killed Markiplier Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174694





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gif set by septicjacks on tumblr where Mark was discussing how the Colonel felt after the events of WKM.

It was an accident. How many times had he told himself that?

Damien was dead. Mark was dead. His best friends. Had he been the cause?

The cane sat heavy in his lap. Damien’s cane. 

He stared at your broken body, eyes brimming with guilty tears.

Memories of times with his group kept creeping into his mind, causing him to tighten his grip on the cane.

How long had be been sitting there?

This feeling he had. He didn’t know what it was. 

Maybe it was remorse. Maybe it was guilt. 

Movement.

He blinked, sure he had just been seeing things.

You sat up. 

His mind froze, trying to make sense of this.

“It was all a joke! Of course, it’s all a joke! Ah, sun, come out now! It was good, it was good! You almost had me! Ha! Ha-ha! Celine?” 

Maybe it was the insomnia. Maybe it was the sudden resurrection.

The Colonel - _Wilford_ \- was never the same after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please remember to give kudos and comments!


End file.
